Dictionaries are consulted when a learner of a language desires to find out a meaning of a word. Some dictionaries are written in the same language as the desired word, e.g., an English dictionary for English words. Such dictionaries are inconvenient for non-native language learner because the texts/phrases that are used to explain the word of interest may include other words that the learner do not understand. The difficulty of understanding a dictionary increases when the desired word is about an abstract concept that is by nature hard to describe or does not even exist in the native language of the learner.
Embodiments and their equivalents disclosed herein provide solutions to create a personal dictionary that enhances the language learning efficiency.